gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:FabianVercetti
Bueno, soy FabianVercetti, aunque mi nombre real es Fabian. Vivo en Argentina, en la pcia. de Cba. Si tienes algo que decirme, no dudes en ir a mi discusión Mi llegada a la GTE Si no recuerdo mal, llegué a la GTE buscando unos trucos, una guía para el GTA San Andreas y otra para el Vice City. Eso debe haber sido a mediados del 2007. Entraba a menudo como una IP para buscar info. hasta que me registré, y Niko aceptó ser mi tutor. Me registré cerca del 3 de marzo. Bah, al menos ese día me dieron la placa de novato... Al principio no entraba mucho y de repente, cuando me daban muchas ganas de editar, entraba repentinamente. Solamente ahora entro realmente a editar y ya he hecho el art. destacado Misterix Mod!!! Curiosidades * 1º Olvidé mi propio wikiaños y lo recordé un día después... Menudo gilipollas... * 2º Cada vez que hago una broma a lo grande, me sale mal... Recién (sábado 11 de abril a la tarde) acabo de arruinar algo que era bastante importante para mi... Mi Ficha Personal *Mi orgullo: Misterix Mod, el art. 3000 *Mi primera edición: No la recuerdo... *Mi primer artículo: Earnest Kelly (creo...) *Artículos en los que más he trabajado: Diálogos del Advance *Emisoras preferidas: Flash FM *Cancion preferida: Your Love, (The Outfield - Flash FM) - Welcome to the Jungle, (Guns 'n' Roses - No recuerdo la radio...) *Ciudad preferida: Liberty City, Vice City *Mafia preferida: Familia Leone *Banda preferida: Grove Street Families *Protagonista preferido: Tommy Vercetti, Victor Vance, Mike *Personaje preferido: Victor Vance, Salvatore Leone *Enemigo preferido: Jerry Martinez, Vinnie *Arma preferida: M4, SMG *Vehículo preferido: Hydra, Cheetah, Infernus *Juego preferido: GTA: LCS, GTA: VCS *Cumpleaños: 21 de Julio *Articulo preferido: Misterix Mod Mis Userboxes }} Mis premios Mis Contribuciones Hasta ahora he creado 110 arts... Personajes :Earnest Kelly‎ :Cougar‎ :Zeppelin‎ :Jezz Torrent‎ :Scipio (Pequeño agregado de información) :Pat :Angie Pegorino (Corrección de ortografía) Lugares :Ivory Towers‎ :Cripta de Spike‎ (Agregado de imágenes) :Casa de Carl Johnson en Santa Maria beach‎ :Hospital General County‎ :Westdyke :Northwood :Schottler :Purgatorio :Willis :Beechwood City :Middle Park East :Meadows Park :Steinway :Cerveza Heights :Northern Gardens :The Meat Quarter :East Island City :Apartamentos Firefly :Meadow Hills :Cuestas del Sur :Shody Used Cars :Bub's Hardware :Discount Furniture :U Get Inn Motel :Hippy Shopper (Borrado y reescrito por mí) :Hospital de Las Venturas :Piso franco de Whitewood Estates :Tee-Pee Motel :Gas :Wedding Tackle :Soapys Car Wash :Suite del hotel en The Camel's Toe :Suite del hotel en The Clown's Pocket :Suite del hotel en The Pirates in Men's Pants :Wedding Chapel :Piso franco de Blueberry :Piso franco de Calton Heights :Piso franco de Chinatown :Piso franco de Doherty :Piso franco de Hashbury :Piso franco de Whetstone :Suite del hotel en Old Venturas Strip :Piso franco de El Quebrado :Piso franco de Rockshore West :Piso franco de Creek :Piso franco de Redsands West :Centro médico de Angel Pine :Gasolinera de Angel Pine Diálogos :Puentear :Trapos sucios :Ruedas al Rojo :Ilegal :Venganza :Falsa ID :Huida :Metal Torcido :Mala Fama :Fuera Bombas :Scorelli :Fiesta Marina :Sin Tiempo :Ultima Copa :Hora Feliz :Gran Apertura :Mini Cohete :Politiqueos :Enseñar Dinero :Carrera :Café Latino :La Gran Jugada :Buena Comida :Volar Alto :Salario Obrero :Salir de Clase :El Héroe Joven :Apuesta Subida :A dos manos :Amor Rechazado :Pide-me Sushi :Río Abajo :Chulo Malo :Asesino X :Señuelo Desas. :Verdad Total :Amor al Dinero :La Venganza :Explosiva acción macarra :El baile de la policía :Despedida a Lee Chong "el gordo" :Van heist :El chófer de Cipriani :La mofeta muerta en el maletero :La fiesta Misiones :¡Señor, si, Señor! (Agregado de imágenes y arreglo de la redacción) :¡Bombas fuera! (Agregado de imágenes) :Vudú troyano (Agregado de imágenes) Trajes :Traje de aparcacoches (Agregado de imágenes) :Traje de Masoca‎ :Traje de carreras‎ :Camisa tirante blanca :Camisa tirante negra :Camiseta blanca :Camiseta L.S. :Camiseta Sharps :Camiseta verde :Camisa cuadros :Guerrera :Camiseta Eris :Camiseta Eris 2 :Polo Variado :1992 (Pequeño agregado de información) :Deporte (Agregado de imágenes) :Misterix Mod‎ :Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Pequeño agregado de información) :2001 (Arreglo de ortografía)